


Incredibles: When a Child Has All the Power

by a54321



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Jack-Jack, the baby who has more powers than anyone his age (or even 10 to 100 times his age) should have and who will likely grow up to be the most powerful Super alive. Right now though, he’s still an infant and he uses his powers for every odd little whim that briefly materializes in his young mind.





	Incredibles: When a Child Has All the Power

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Jack-Jack, the baby who has more powers than anyone his age (or even 10 to 100 times his age) should have and who will likely grow up to be the most powerful Super alive. Right now though, he’s still an infant and he uses his powers for every odd little whim that briefly materializes in his young mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Gotta feel bad for whoever has to keep this kid under control.
> 
>  
> 
> To anyone who feels like pointing out how Kari had her memories of her babysitting ordeal erased, do you really think she could stay Violet’s BFF without eventually having to be told the truth? Secret identities can be an enormous pain that strain all relationships, but it can help a lot if you have a friend or two in the know.
> 
>  
> 
> You be the judge; was this good or bad?

“Thanks for inviting me over.” Violet Parr, dressed in a white button up shirt and pink slacks, said to her best friend while entering her house.

“Agaha.” chimed in the infant with a small amount of reddish blonde hair on his head and wearing a red onesie while in his older sister’s arms.

“Heheh, and Jack-Jack thanks you too.” Violet added.

Kari McKeen, Violet Parr’s best friend, gave a braces-filled smile back at the two siblings. “No problem Vi. With how busy you’ve been lately, I’m just glad to have you over.”

Kari, an optimistic girl with light-brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, was glad to be hanging out with her BFF again. After the terror of babysitting Jack-Jack, Violet had gotten rather busy with a budding relationship with Tony and, of course, Super stuff.

So when Violet had called her up earlier asking if she could come over, the only catch being that she was looking after her baby brother and would have to bring him along, Kari had been quick to say yes.

Closing the front door, Kari began leading the siblings to her living room. “Soooo, about Jack-Jack?”

“Yeah?” Violet asked back.

“He’s not going to… you know… With the…” Here Kari held her hands parallel and raised them up while moving them around. “And the…” Now her hands were by her eyes, index fingers pointed out while making *pewwwww* sounds. “Or, uh, any of that other stuff he does sometimes.”

As that sat don on the couch in front of the TV, Violet opened her mouth to say something reassuring to her friend. “…” Except she couldn’t because reigning in Jack-Jack’s absurd array of powers was a task well outside her, her parents,’ or most anyone’s ability to figure how to do.

Edna had apparently told their dad that babies exhibiting the signs of multiple powers before settling on just a couple was more common than they thought, but Jack-Jack’s array was unprecedented and later gave way to a number of other theories among the family regarding why he has so many of them and with each one being so strong.

As such, Violet got a nervous look on her face while holding up one hand and leaning it left and right. “Ehhhh, proooobably not…”

Kari felt a little sweat form on her forehead at that. “W-well, okay. Let’s just try and keep things calm.” Violet nodded in agreement.

Grabbing the remote, Kari turned on the TV and the trio on the couch, Jack-Jack in the middle with Kari and Violet on his right and left, were greeted by a loud commercial that was blaring a rock song through the TV’s speakers.

“Bah!” Jack-Jack cried, startled by the loud noise and defensively releasing a mild burst of electricity that shock both girls.

“UHHH!” Their hair stood on end for a moment as they felt the shock and jumped a bit.

Hastily Kari lowered the volume. “Sorry, I didn’t know the volume was up that high.”

Violet shook her head a bit, forming a half smile. “No prob. This sort of thing happens a lot.”

-

For nearly 15 minutes, things remained relatively peaceful as the girls chatting while watching TV.

Then a commercial break started and Kari stood up. “I’m gonna get some sodas.”

Just as she started to walk away, Jack-Jack decided he had his own request. Using his telekinesis, the baby yanked down Kari’s pants and made her fall over. “Oof…”

“Hehehe,” Violet snickered lightly, “Kari, you still wear stuff like that?”

The pantsed girl blushed and began covering herself with one hand while using the other to pull up her jeans. “It’s not my fault my mom won’t by me anything cooler!” she argued defensively while her BFF eyed her panties, which were bright pink with a bow on the front and the image of Tweety Bird on the butt. A butt which, while not growing in size as much as Violet’s, still had a nice roundness to it.

“Hehe, whatever you say.” Turning toward her youngest sibling, Violet asked, “Why’d you do that Jaja?” Hopefully the use of his affectionate nickname would help coax an actual answer out of him.

“Oohkae!”

“Oh, he just wants a cookie.”

“I’ll grab a couple of those too.” Kari said as she made her way to the kitchen.

she returned soon after that with sodas and cookies in hand. “One soda for Vi.” she said, handing her friend a glassy of fizzy liquid, “And TWO cookies for Jack-Jack.” she said while handing said sweets to the boy who made a happy sound while taking them. Just as the girl was about to sit down, she found her pants telekinetically being dragged down again. “Oh come on!”

Both Violet and Jack-Jack gave a laugh at the sight of her re-exposed panties. 

Kari rolled her eyes and set down her glass of soda before moving to pull up pants back up.

Unfortunately for her, Jack-Jack was having none of that. Focusing his eyes on her jeans as that got halfway up her legs, the baby used his purple, more precise eyebeams to split the pants in two and giggled.

“Seriously?” she asked.

Violet just shrugged. “Sorry. Guess he likes it better when you’re pantsless.” The girl’s grin was making it impossible to disguise her amusement at her brother’s actions.

“I can’t just sit around in my underWAH!” As if sensing her disagreement with his preferences, Jack-Jack inflicted a telekinetic wedgie on the girl, lifted her panties up and pulling them into her crack as the girl stiffened and was brought to her tiptoes. “Okayyyyy...” she said while her face scrunched her as her panties were given another tug. “AH!”

The girl “eeped” as her panties ere released and snapped back to her waist, still ridden up between her cheeks.

Violet wore a more sympathetic look now. Dash had made her very familiar with the unpleasantness of wedgies.

Blushing, Kari sat down while digging her panties out of her crack.

And it was at that moment that Jack-Jack decided that his big sister should share in her friend’s fun and placed a hand on her slightly baggy pink pants. A hand that suddenly spread just a bit of fire onto the pants.

“Oh no!” Violet shouted in a panic, jumping up and hastily dropped her pants down, pulling her feet out of them on stomping on the garment to put out the flame.

Now it was Kari’s turn to giggle, making Violet’s face tinge with a bit of pink as the purple granny panties covering her shapely behind were exposed. “Guess he doesn’t like it when you where pants either.” Kari said with just a hint of smugness. “Right?” she asked the baby, who responded by send a zap of electricity at his sister’s backside. 

“EEP!” Violet jumped, hands shooting to her backside, before a telekinetic pull dragged her butt back onto the couch. “Urgghh!”

The baby gave another little laugh before beginning to much on one of the cookies he’d been given.

The girls, focusing back on the TV, just hoped that the boy was done 'playing' with them.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml758582740']=[] 


End file.
